Rusted Triangle
by The -unwanted- Grey Speckle
Summary: It takes three angles to make a triangle. And it takes one uneaqual side to make one that's imperfect. For the Mabudachi, all went down into explicit chaos.


**xXxXx  
NOTE: Explicit content**

"No, that's not what I said. How could you say something like that, when all you see in front of you is your devilish self?"

"Go. Go out in the woods Ha-san, and never come back…"

"You're the one who's lost, Shigure."

"I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT EVER HAPPENES! You really can't see _anything_ can you?

"I'm _lucky_ to have one eye out. So that I won't have to see the rest of your boring god-forsaken life!"

"Too bad Ha-san, you're already part of it…"

"IN YOUR FACE, SHIGURE!

"WHO'S FREAKIN' RUDE, NOW? Y'know, you really are fuckin' idiot! Can I call a flaming chariot? To send you to the most damn place in bloody Hell… "

"You want to test my patience? Why not? I might have the pleasure of making you _really_ bleed later on… GO ON, SPILL EVERY MORSEL OF YOUR USELESS CRAP!"

"LET ME SEE YOU TRY!"

"Know what, I don't understand how I got along with you in the first place-"

"Get along? Did we actually 'get along'? Here's one right back at 'ya; it was all a fake…"

"SON OF A BITCH, SHIGURE! DON'T YOU DARE STRING MY WORDS! Right now, I just wish that you'd drop dead! JUST DROP DEAD, SHIGURE!

**Rusted Triangle**  
by The –unwanted- Grey Speckle  
A/N: All characters in this story belong to Natsuki Takaya. Any similarities to real people, places and/or events are truly unintentional. All rights reserved?  
**! NOTE: Explicit content !**

Soft mist… ah yes. T'was soft… yet crisp.

Strange… that indescribable mist was.

**XxxXxxxX**

"You guys, take a breather… you two are getting a bit out of hand!"

Just like a dropped penny. I was useless. Nothing felt more worse than that, I thought, but hadn't I've known these two people with me right now, my cousins, my comrades, my amigos, my best friends, I was to soon realize that that thought was just simply wrong:

"YOU NEVER LISTEN!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T DO THINGS WHICH ARE ONLY FOR MY OWN SAKE!"

"ENOUGH! You guys, that's enough…"

"SHUT UP, AYA!"

**XxxXxxxX **

Bit by bit, the heat grew into a roaring flame. Gure's curses kept on doubling whenever he spoke a new one and I could then actually hear 'Tori-san's yelling voice:

"Akito needs to put some sense into you. You're head's getting more corrupt every minute. I bet that damp room with the wreaking smell'll be perfect for you! SHE'LL FEED YOU HER OWN TABLE SCRAPS DAY AND NIGHT, JUST LIKE THE GOD DAMN STINKIN' DOG YOU ARE!"

"I don't take any of your fuckin' shit. Save them for yourself! You're gonna say all those damn crap to yourself one day, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, and I'll have you to thank! Wait, I won't be able to do that 'cause I know someone whose worth saying it to, and that person is a devil's creature, which is standing up like a lost Homo Sapien in front of me, brain size as small as an egg, black hair and all…"

"And has hands like a raptor with ten fuckin' drilling nails to punch bloody holes into its victim's fuckin' bloody flesh… It feeds on tall assholes that are just big fucking wastes in their mother's shitty wombs. BETTER WATCH OUT HA'RI, YOU'RE HOLLOW HEAD MIGHT ALREADY BE A FREAKING STRAINER BEFORE YOU SET IT DOWN TO SLEEP TONIGHT! BUT WHO CARES? WHO GIVES A DAMN SHIT ABOUT YOUR HEAD? THERE'S NOTHING TO FOUND IN THERE BUT HINDREDS OF GOD DAMN LAZY, SELFISH WORMS!

"GO TO HELL!"

"IN _YOUR_ DAMN FACE!"

"A LITTLE MORE SHIGURE! C'MON! TRY TO BLOW OUT MY FUSE WHEN I BREAK _YOUR_ HEAD OFF!"

**XxxXxxxX**

Me, the baby one, who could only just try to get in between my curse-spitting father and banshee-mother to speak my innocent candy talk, just bit his bottom lip and watched his mommy and daddy throw their thorny words at each other:

"NO YOU CAN'T! ASSHOLE, IT'S NOT FOR YOUR OWN SAKE! IF IT IS, THEN MAYBE YOU WILL DO IT!"

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH?"

"THAT YOU'RE ONE FUCKIN' SHITTY COUSIN!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"

**XxxXxxX**

I thought they could handle their own selves, my mommy and daddy. But mommy… mommy just couldn't take it anymore… and hurt daddy. Hurt him so much that strawberry jam came out of daddy's arm…

Best as I could, I couldn't make them stop. My ears were swelling from the rubbish words. It all happened so fast. My eyes couldn't catch up. A moment I saw one move, I would loose track of the other and all seemed lost. As if time warp suddenly came over me, everything seemed to move motion by motion. My eyes were set on the next thing that I knew was about to happen. Before I could run, or even shout a halt, the next thing I heard was the sound of shattered porcelain. Gure crumbled to the floor like a demolishing building and an evil smile of victory plastered on 'Tori-san's face. Insane. Out of his mind. Mentally disoriented. Was he? I asked myself.

One of the sleeves of Gure's yukata had a long rip across and a wound, the length of the rip itself, nested in between the tear of the cotton cloth.

And oh, how it bled.

Gure's head laid low, his face showed nothing but the stinging pain on his arm. Scrunched eyes. Gritted teeth.

**XxxXxxX**

Apart from the shards of the genuine teal vase sprinkled on the tatami, and the shinny kotatsu, now dotted with dark red splatters from their thick blood, the grunts, the gasps, the fading sound of the bird's flapping wings from the room, the three of us were all in fragments.

Everything we kept "precious" and safe in our humble memory shop, all seemed to roll hopelessly down the hill that afternoon. Standing idly by, my back slightly pressed against a shoji panel, all because of the deafening shouts and cries, I remembered closing my eyes and bowing my head down to shut out my view of the two of them, those two wretched devils. Their true colors, the ones they hide so professionally behind their silence, were finally spewed out; the blazing reds and burning oranges, the painful yellows and dark corroding browns, god it was horrible. Painful. Terrifying. Absolute annihilation.

"Ha'ri? Aya-chan… Shi-chan… what's wrong? Why are you all shouting?"

A child. A wee child, who was as distorted as me, came into the room and gave his own cry.

"Where is Ha'ri? Shi-chan? Aya-chan? I don't see any of them here! All of you are just demons! DEMONS! You're not Shi-chan… you're not Ha'ri… and, and you're not Aya-chan! GET AWAY FROM ME! You're a demon! No one in the Souma family has ever showed such a demonic thing to his own cousin! You three are demons!"

Sweet little Momiji… I wanted to thank the boy for his courageous words right then and there, for speaking the rotting truth. We _were_ demons. He gave us the perfect name. And I couldn't help but leak out my salty tears.

Slowly sinking to the floor, I cupped a hand to mouth and began to cry out loud. My vision was perfectly blurred. And to see my other two demon-mates meant nothing but a mere joke. I made a fist with my other hand and pressed it dead-hard on the goza mat.

Momiji's tears never stopped flowing. His voice cracked and shrilled like a shattering mirror and it made the moment all the worth literally dying-for. Through my recovering vision, I figured Gure and 'Tori-san were looking on opposite ways, heads bowed low making their bangs the right alibis they needed. Pathetic.

"Demons… you're all demons!"

"CUT IT OUT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MOMIJI!"

"I want my real cousins back!"

I stopped my sobs.

"I want my best friends back…"

Cries filled the room. And Momiji's made ours unstoppable. I felt a pang in my chest and it made my breathing difficult. What was supposed to do? It all came down. I was confused.

"Momiji?"

We all looked at Akito at the door. Like a ghost, our "god" is. He slowly held out a hand to the broken rabbit on the floor, a soft expression displayed on his face.

"Come… little one. It's time to leave them now. You don't belong in there. These filthy people… leave them."

Akito murmured. His gaze fixed only on the blonde boy slowly taking his small steps towards him. Still, Momiji was sobbing. Sniffling his baby nose. Small pudgy hands balled into fists covering his swollen caramel eyes. Sad. We were all sad. And did nothing but watch Akito lower himself to the Momiji's height and wiped away the child's tears. After, we saw the two hold hands and left the room.

God, finally. PEACE.

No, wait.

Not peace…

Just silence.

But then…

"When are you two going to stop? Tell me… right now. WHEN?"

"Leave us alone Aya. Go follow Akito somewhere. You don't belong here either…"

"W-What?"

"Go."

"No!"

"AYA!"

"How dare you say that to me! I'm nothing now, am I? NOTHING? Hearing that from you… might be the most painful thing I've heard at the moment… Gure-san… please!"

"Don't get difficult with me, Aya!"

"Shigure!"

"JUST LEAVE! Damn, is that so hard to understand?"

"Gure-san, don't do this! I want you to stop! I WANT _ALL_ OF THIS TO STOP! Didn't you hear Momiji's cries? The child wants the same thing… You two heard him didn't you? WASN'T IT ENOUGH? WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT HE SHED HIS TEARS FOR BOTH OF YOU TO STOP? DON'T YOU THINK IT'S HUMILIATING? HAVE PITY ON HIM!"

"Stop it Ayame!"

"I WON'T! I've been quiet far too long 'Tori-san, you think I was just there for the sake of being just a witness of your immature argument? That I was just a wallflower there at the corner, not giving the least bit of care for each of you? Everything that burst out from your mouths, I absorbed all of them and made sure nothing was left! I care about you two! Heck, I can even say here that I love the both of you… For god's sake! My friends! My two best friends; Shigure and Hatori Souma! My most important people in the world…

"Ayame…"

"Useless! Everything we spent together, ARE NOW USELESS! Might as well call us useless as well! If you two could listen to your own words a while ago! Damn! You have no idea how sharp they were! And you two spoke as if I wasn't even there! But you're wrong 'cause I _WAS_ THERE! I-WAS-THERE! And I heard every bit of it!

"Don't. Don't make this any worse, Aya… AYA!"

"AYAME!"

"Look! Look at me Hatori! You said you wanted this a while ago, right? Right? C'MON ANSWER ME! I'm helping you now! Listen, I'm not anyone's side, I'm just trying to help!"

"Shit, how did you get that from my drawer? Don't Ayame…. Don't! Stop what you're thing right now!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CANT HEAR YOU 'TORI-SAN! I'M READY TO DO IT NOW! SHALL I? SHALL I? THERE'S NO STOPPING ME NOW! _YOU _WON'T STOP ME!"

"Aya… Aya!"

"Let go, Ayame… Akito will not be happy when he sees this!"

"I don't care… NO ONE CARES!"

"Calm down… breathe. Now I know we didn't pay much attention to you a while ago. We didn't want to listen, but please Ayame, I want you to do this right now."

**XxxXxxX**

A-ya-me. I couldn't remember my name anymore. My mind only registered the fact that 'Tori-san was standing in front of me, talking, and I had my arm around someone's neck pointing a black heavy evil-looking contraption to his head. The rest was left unknown. 'Tori-san's voice faded in and out of my ears, as well as the sound of his breath under my deadly grasp, and I began feeling hot tears on my streaming down my cheeks:

"Why 'Tori-san? Don't you like this? I want to help… At least I'm not doing nothing anymore!"

"Shh, I want you to listen to me, all right? I want you to listen…."

"What do you want then? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Put the gun down, Ayame… I want you to let him go, and put it down slowly, and lay it on the floor…"

"This is the end of the three of us…"

"Stop it Ayame!"

"I'm tired… I'm tired of all this…"

"Do it, Aya."

"Don't! AYAME!"

"…So tired"

"AYAAA!"

The screams were… the _second_ last thing I heard, it was followed immediately by a familiar black howl of a metal chamber.

**XxxXxxX**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I just saw it. I completely couldn't hear anymore. My head ached too much and I remember seeing everyone and everything from a different perspective; the kotatsu and goza mat on my right, the shojis at the bottom, the wide ceiling on my left along with the ceiling lamp. And the dripping, it was simply everywhere. Kotatsu, shojis, a bit of the ceiling, all dripping! What a mess. That acrid smell. Gure and 'Tori-san were also on my right, motionless. I watched them and waited for one of them to get up, unfortunately, or should I say _fortunately_, none of them did.

"Hope you guys are happy…" I whispered, smiling at their still bodies. I took one last glance at them and gently closed my eyes and slowly wait for the whole being, soul, and existence of Souma Ayame to

dri

p

a

wa

y


End file.
